He never wanted this to happen
by Diane Potter
Summary: Sometimes love blinds the truth, do not realize the little details, but that's normal relations ... This is not. She, confused by the death of her only love, He, deceived by the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Those rights belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Because she die trying something she can't never have.**

_If you never go to far, you would never know how far you can go._

She was so scared,

But he stood there,

Standing up,

Watching how

She cried so loud.

She looked at his eyes,

Like if he could helped her,

But she know he can't,

Better than anyone.

He has already gave her a reason,

Why they were there.

He yelled at her,

That she need to stop

Being so selfish!

He know that she was

So mad at him,

Because he lied to her,

When she trust on him.

He knows better than anyone,

That what he was doing,

Hurt her,

More than anything else.

He was truly sorry,

About all the things

That happen to her,

Because of his fault

«To be continued…»

**Hey There! **

**Did you like it?**

**It maybe would be a long-fic :) This is like the Prologue…**

**PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW! IT'S SO IMPORTANT FOR AN AUTHOR TO KNOW THAT THE PEOPLE LIKE THEIR STORIES :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Those rights belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Maybe All Was a Mistake**

_Sometimes we loved with a love that was more than love._

There was no more pain, no more tears, no more blood…

Just the feeling of have been betrayed…

Why?

Why has he done that?

Didn't he love me?

He had make me feel free,

He had make me forget many things,

He had make me be the one that was before,

But the most important,

He made me trust on him.

All was too good to be real…

**And all started here…**

November 19. 1:00 am

I was alone in the room; my three roommates were in the Ravenclaw common room at a party.

I continue reading my book on my lap, turning the pages without much interest.

It's going to be a month since he died.

Everyone seemed affected by his death almost never died a sixteen years old boy.

Of all the people must have been him.

The cold wind was coming through the window, and was so strong that stirred the curtains.

Made my skin crawl.

Slowly put the book on the bed and I went over to the window.

I closed it without much difficulty, I knew the skill.

I turned back to my bed but great was my surprise to find my book on the floor.

At what point had fallen? Why didn't noticed?

I had no mood to think how had it might have fallen. So I decided to take a walk.

I walked through the gardens remembering all the good times _we_ had spent there.

There were too many, that was painful to remember.  
>I couldn't help my mourn feelings.<p>

I walked to the Forbidden Forest, fearful of being discovered.

But in the end, what did it matter? Did I have something to lose?

I started running as the rain fell on my body.

What good luck mine, I thought sarcastically.

I don't know for how long I have ran without stopping until I lost myself in the dark

Everything had been fine, nothing had happened, although teachers were apparent nervous, like if they know something we don´t.

The nursing is full all the time

The lower grade students had panic attacks often, they nosebleeds, vomiting, fainted, and so on. As in the days of examination.

The sound of something walking towards me compelled me to hold my breath.

A thestral.

Extremely wonderful animals, only admired by people who have seen someone's death, feared by many animal names of the devil.

He was lost, like me.

His little black eyes were expressionless, like two marbles.

I envied him, he did not have anything to worry about, and surely his mother would come to look, not like my cousins that were all drunk.

The rain fell with increasing intensity, confusing my tears with small drops.  
>I remembered perfectly as his green eyes looked at me with intensity and tenderness.<p>

_"Everything will be OK," he whispered, his face was pale, his lips dry, but even so he smiled to me._

_He held my hand on my lap, away from the area where it was draining slowly._

_"Do not worry, everything will be fine," his eyes slowly closed._

_"Promise me you will continue with your life, with or without me" He let go my hand slowly._

"_I...I promise you…" I whispered back._

_"But never forget me, I will always be with you, I love you!" Those were his last words; my legs felt like jelly became and fell to the floor._

_Scorpius Malfoy and another unidentified person ran towards me, but it was too late, he was already dead._

The cause of all my pain had fled before the arrival of the Aurors, from that moment I could hardly control my anger horrors.

Most of the time I began to burn everything that was near me.

How can these murderers still staying in the castle without fear? McGonagall didn't have enough common sense to know that someone would kill in any chance?

**Elsham Woolds, Norfolk.**

A black-haired girl with brown eyes ran with haste to the halls of her house for her mother.

She opened the room of her parents, meeting with a masked man pointing to his mother with a wand.

Why would a man pointed to my mother with that? Was he trying to hurt her?

The man turned to her direction, his mask covering his more than half of the face, his smile revealing macabre.  
>"Anabelle, find your brother and run! Flee as far as possible, "cried my mother before falling unconscious to the ground by a beam of green light.<p>

**Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room.**

Alexander Roberts, Luca Zabini, Lachlan Carey and Harold Newman were in their room talking about Claude Dubois, a Gryffindor of their same year was devoted to annoy them with Fred Weasley.

Alexander raises an eyebrow just amused by his ideas of mindless revenge.

"In my opinion I do not think it necessary, with the loss of the brother of his girlfriend is enough"

They all looked at him carefully, he always had the best ideas, but his specialty was to made someone suffer.

"Zabini, When will be the next meeting? "

**East Kirkby, Lincolnshire.**

"Silence, there's no time to sin!" A deep voice announcement.

All present were silent as they watched the corpse of a woman on the table.

" Today we met with a serious situation, is increasingly few of our class and our capabilities have been decreasing, if we want to achieve our goal we need to act fast."

All the present assented with a bow and went out to fill your order.

The man sighed.

Times again will be as before, in the cold sensed abnormal signal of power.

He smiled.

Of _his _power.

It was a good time to end what had once begun.

"Master," a shrill voice spoke behind him.

"Yes?"

"I can remove the body?" He asked.

"As you wish, for my take him near the house of the Minister of Magic." He orders.

The little elf bowed and disappeared.

The man did the same, but not before one last look at the motionless body of Alyssa Thomas.

**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts.**

I leaned against a tree trying to forget everything, even falling asleep, though I didn't know that I had fallen asleep…

With a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me.

**Hey!**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for not updating earlier, but I had no time left because the Institute and then to buy Christmas gifts :P**

**Thank you ****Livinginfairytale, alecks and Keiian ****for writing a review! I appreciate it too much!**

**I promise that next chapter will be longer…**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! !**


End file.
